


His beautiful Detective

by TheScienceofDevotion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, John Watson - Freeform, John/Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, non-Alternate Universe, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScienceofDevotion/pseuds/TheScienceofDevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His beautiful Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Just my first attempt at Johnlock smut, so forgive me if it ends up ruining your brain cells. It was supposed to be for Valentine's day, but I was too much of a lazy shuck to end up finishing it by then. But anyways... enjoy.

"You do know people usually do this at the end of the day?" John said as he crawled on top of Sherlock. It had all started with the soft neck-kisses from the detective at the kitchen then, the thigh-rubbing on the sofa... and now, everything had accumulated to this. John's pulse was already erratic and they had barely done anything yet. He had been waiting for Sherlock to loosen up the strings a little bit and to delve somewhat deeper into their relationship for quite some time, though he had never wanted to push Sherlock into it. 

 

The detective smiled up at John as his long fingers worked numbly at the buttons of John's shirt. Soon, the white and blue checkered garment joined Sherlock's purple one on the floor of the bedroom. "Well, yes. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do it twice," he answered with a smirk.

 

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock's neck hungrily, his lips sucking on the skin as lust consumed him. "Oh, you are naughty, aren't you?" He murmured in-between kisses. Sherlock let out a soft moan, the sounds hitching into gasps as John hit a particularly sensitive spot. He arched his neck for his partner, tilting his head to the side. John pulled back and looked back down at Sherlock, who was about to say something, but was cut short as John resumed the sucking of Sherlock's skin. John licked his way from Sherlock's collarbone to his mouth. "Well? Have you got nothing to say, Sherlock? Is something wrong?" He said, sliding his hands up to grip Sherlock's curls and nape. Sherlock was too flustered to answer.

 

John continued his teasing, and slammed their mouths together. It took him some massaging of Sherlock's nape to coax the detective into parting his lips. Once that was achieved, John wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, letting it dance with Sherlock's as he let out a groan. "Cat- got your tongue?" He breathed, and pulled back again.

 

"Oh, god, John," Sherlock breathed. His entire face and neck felt hot. 

 

John grinned, and decided to take it slowly. John slid his hands into Sherlock’s hair at the base of his skull and rubbed his thumbs along Sherlock’s jaw while he locked their lips together, and enveloped them into such a slow and deep kiss that all Sherlock could do was to moan and open his mouth. John sucked and licked his way in Sherlock's mouth, pulling away again to scrape his teeth along Sherlock's jaw and neck. 

He would occasionally emit soft murmurs as he started making his way down to Sherlock's waist, pressing soft kisses against the man's pale skin, sucking in at the pulse-points, his pants straining with Sherlock's soft, breathless moans.

 

"Mhmm, you arch beautifully," the doctor murmured against the skin of Sherlock's stomach. Slowly, he undid his trousers and threw them to the side, so Sherlock wouldn't feel over-exposed as he slowly zipped down Sherlock's fly.

The detective lifted his legs a little to help John wriggle off his trousers. John smirked and leaned back over Sherlock, grinding their crotches together, and delving in back hungrily with his lips at Sherlock's neck. Sherlock threw back his head and moaned. As John slowed down into a more rhythmic pace, Sherlock gasped, "don't you- don't you think it's time I repayed you for that?" 

"Hmm, alright, my beautiful detective," John said and got off Sherlock. Gently, Sherlock led him backwards to press his own back against the wall. John was tempted to just make out with him, to pin him to the wall, but he let Sherlock slide down onto his knees, his lips almost touching the stretched fabric of his red pants. 

Sherlock licked his lips and slowly hooked his fingertips around the white waistband, peeling John's dampened pants down. Sherlock _tsk_ ed. "Dear me, dear me," he said, almost in a chiding manner, "you're so wet, doctor. Let me dry you up a bit," he breathed, and gave John's wet tip a teasing lick with a flick of his tongue. John shivered with pleasure and leaned against the wall, breathing hard through clenched teeth. _Christ_.

Sherlock opened his mouth, and John watched as his perfect Cupid's bow lips formed a flawless 'o'. Sherlock leaned forwards, letting his lips slide over the hard muscle of John's member, cutting off his gag reflex as John tangled one hand in Sherlock's hair and guided himself in deeper. Sherlock started to suck softly, gradually increasing the intensity, his tongue licking the the muscle in his mouth, adding in an occasionally nibble here and there.

 

Groans of pleasure escaped him. He would shudder with pleasure but Sherlock would only suck and lick and nibble harder on his member. "I'm close- grahh, Sher-" 

His partner payed no attention to him, just continued. With a final cry, John came into his mouth. He watched Sherlock's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed down John's load. John was breathing hard by now, shivers still running down his spine. Sherlock pulled back, and pressed a soft kiss to the tip, licking his lips. He stood back up, pulling his pants down, and smirked lightly, lips quivering. "Well, you certainly tasted good," he murmured.

"Oh, Sherlock, oh- you angel," he whispered, and kissed him softly, his member throbbing.

Sherlock kissed his jaw, and nipped his earlobe, then, seductively, he breathed, "take me, John."

John placed his hands on Sherlock's waist and lay him down on the bed. 

 

The rest of the morning was spent in bed, with their bodies wrapped up in intimacy. The only sound in the flat was that of wet kisses, soft groans and loud, uneven breathing between it all.  The atmosphere of the bedroom was shrouded in deep passion between the two men as they made love under the sheets. It was slow, sweet, the kind of love that ripped them both apart and put them back together, each time the glue the matter of lust. It was a mixture of flashing emotions that ran from one man to the other and back on a smooth river, in a smooth motion, all of it paced by the quivers of two beating hearts. 


End file.
